


The Trees Cry When the Storms Come (Just as I Do for You, My Dear)

by Thegayfren



Series: Little Secrets [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Bruxae (The Witcher), Emotional Hurt, Emotional pain, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, FIGHT!, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Being an Idiot, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is a Mess, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt No Comfort, I Hated Writing This, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion is a Mess, M/M, Please Forgive me, Siren Jaskier | Dandelion, Unrequited Love, all will be fixed eventually, also, an emotional badass, but also a badass, but not, however we have all come to expect this, i suck at those, im talking about the fight scene, jaskier and julian two different sides, julian is a prince, so sorry for the trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegayfren/pseuds/Thegayfren
Summary: If Jaskier would have been told this was how he would be confessing his love and showing his other side to Geralt, he would have bust out laughing. Yet, here he was covered in blood and putting it all into the air. Also showing how he is a complete badass.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Little Secrets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636789
Comments: 5
Kudos: 162





	The Trees Cry When the Storms Come (Just as I Do for You, My Dear)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Yes, I did finally just update. Whoops. So, I am here with this installment. Please don't be to too mad at me for this. I plan to make everything better eventually. Also please enjoy! I'm really happy to finally have motivation to write again. Also idk how violent one might categorize the fight scene, so i went on the safe side with my warnings.

This was not how Jaskier planned for this man, the goddamn love of his life, to find out about his other side. He had imagined something with a little more light, and a lot less blood. Maybe he would have just on an off chance thrown it into the air, so he would have been able to prepare himself for the storm. Instead he sat there in the mud and blood. God there was so much blood. Too much blood. It seeped into his skin, almost like a sick joke. He wanted Geralt to touch him, but instead he was given this. Geralt was losing too much blood; he had too do _something_.

He looked at the man, so rare to see this pillar of strength so pale. His Witcher was barely hanging on. If he lost him, he would lose himself. Jaskier would probably die at the hands of another Witcher. He barked out a cruel laugh. Did Destiny hate him that much?

He cradled Geralt close to him, grabbing the man's hand and holding it to the wound. With a look of steel (a look few had seen from the bard), he urgently spoke.

"If you die, I will never forgive you. So don't let go dammit, otherwise I will bring you back to life to kill you myself, Geralt."

He received a weak laugh from the man, which stung his heart and gave him the strength he needed. He grabbed a rock and placed behind Geralt's head."Stay." He said it as if he had to worry about him getting up and attempting to fight, he was too weak to even speak. Yet, he heard Geralt say, "Jask, don't. Whatever it is, don't. I can't lose you."

"Save your voice for after this is over and your still alive. Then you can berate me. But let me just do something, something that is me, just once. Just once to save the man I love." He felt a tear or several roll down his cheek. He also really didn't think that this was how his love confession would go.

Damn, he was really fucked over.

He walked towards the Bruxa; they were close to a cliff. He could feel the water calling to him. And for the first in a very, very long time, he answered the call. He felt the water begin to thrash near the cliff, felt the wind blow harshly. The Bruxa looked at him curious. The creature was unsure as to what he was. Good, the element of surprise would be a helpful advantage.

Jaskier felt the pain of his body acclimating to the intrusive inherited traits. His teeth and nails sharpened to a deadly point. His gills separated from his skin and flared. The bard normally would find himself flinching from the pain, flinching back in fear. Yet in this moment, he found himself relishing in it. Letting the pain feed his anger towards the vile creature stood before him. God, he even embraced the blood that was soaking into his skin and staining his fine, expensive clothes. There would be a large amount of coin needed to replace the damage.

He went to open his mouth, and the Bruxa reacted. She flung herself forward, screeching and attempting to slash at him. Quickly with inhuman speed and grace, he dodged and found himself behind her. Opening his mouth wide yet again, he screamed. Thankfully only targeting the Bruxa, otherwise his love might die from this power. The scream grabbed the creature forcibly and brought her to the ground. As he continued, he saw blood begin to trickle from the ears and eyes.

Jaskier stepped forward and grabbed her head, titling it look directly into his eyes. He let all his power flow through the single gaze, causing the creature to become lax and prone. She no longer had control of her body (or whatever one might call the meat sack that clung weakly to her dead bones). The bard made her stand. His powers beckoned her to cliff's ledge. She was barely standing on it. All he must do is push, and she'd fall to death. Her human form looked weak and useless, but Jaskier knew the power she held within. He took a deep breath and spoke slowly but powerfully.

"My name is Jaskier. However my people know me as Julian Alfred Pankratz, Viscount de Lettenhove and son of the Siren Queen, Amaryllis. You have caused me a great offense. HOW _DARE_ YOU TOUCH MY LOVE!"

With the power swirling through him, he felt the jagged rocks on the water's floor grow. They elongated and sharpened to a point. A deadly point. He felt the wind blow and saw the Bruxa sway slightly. The siren stepped forward and held her arm. "Oh, how pitiful is the one so consumed by power that they die by their own selfishness." Only he understood what was said. Completely encompassed in his power and other side, he was no longer Jaskier the Bard. Instead there stood Prince Julian of the Northern Quadrant of the Sea. Julian had tapped back into fluency of the language of the sea.

Lifting his hands, he placed one the back of the Bruxa's neck. The other one lifted to press against the large vein her throat. Slashing it with his nail, he pushed her off the cliff into the rough and dark waters. He heard the sound of her body being stabbed by the rocks. The sound of her body being pierced echoed from the waters. Julian thought he might be sick. Being a siren didn't help ease the hatred he possessed for violence. So frivolous; so stupid. It happened so fast; she never had the chance to scream once his power left her.

Julian was tired, but he was yet to be able to sleep. He had the love of his life bleeding out to death after all. The winds slowed as he calmed his breathing and heart rate. The siren may have looked calm and in control, which he was to a point; however, now that he could focus on Geralt, he was about to scream. He knelt and held the Witcher's upper-body. Placing his hand on the largest gash, which was still bleeding freely, unlike the other wounds, he started to hum. The siren could feel the vibrations of the air bending to commands. As he used is powers to heal, he also put Geralt to sleep. Later would be a major shit storm, but for now he was okay.

Julian sighed, if this was going to be the end he _had_ to do this. He leaned down and kissed Geralt. He put everything into it. He put his happiness, his pain, his love, and even his magic into the single kiss. He put the fact that Geralt saved him into it. This man was everything to him, so he put all he knew into this single contact. He felt tears start. By the time the kiss was over, Julian found himself sobbing. He stood and glanced at Geralt one last time. Still speaking in the language of the sea he whispered, "May the gods watch over as I have done. I won't be quiet. You'll be able to find me whether you want to kill me or not. Goodbye, White Wolf."

Unbeknownst to Julian, Geralt was still awake. He feared opening his eyes as Jaskier sobbed over his body. Now he regretted it. His bard walked away in pain, and Geralt was left there in pain as well. Not in pain from his injuries, but in the pain from losing his best friend.


End file.
